Locked In
Locked In is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles and friends try to get out of Pierce's locker. Roles Starring *Pierce *Sniffles Featuring *Josh *Toothy *Puffy *Robo Star *Flaky *Sickly Appearances *Lumpy *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot It is the last day at school, and Pierce cleans out his locker. Sniffles walks by carrying a layer of books. Pierce trips him, picks him up, and shoves him into his locker. As he locks the door, Lumpy the teacher tells him to stop misbehaving. Pierce stuffs him in an open locker and locks it. In art class, Josh finishes off a painting. Pierce bursts his hand through the canvas and grabs Josh, then stuffs him into the same locker as Sniffles. Toothy and Robo Star also get shoved in the locker. Toothy bangs the door to get someone's attention, but the halls are empty. Sniffles gets an idea and pulls out a laser device. He tries to burn a hole through the door, but instead it causes a fire. The Mole janitor walks by the locker and puts out the fire with an extinguisher, but then passes without trying to open it. Still inside the locker, the four put bandages over their burnt areas. Just outside, Sickly blows his nose. Pierce swipes the tissues from him and puts him in the locker. As Sickly tries to hold his sneeze, Sniffles tries to think of another plan. Pierce opens the locker only to add Puffy to his collection of victims. Due to the fear and tight space of the locker, Puffy starts panicking. Pierce opens the locker again to shove in Flaky. The moment Flaky is pushed inside, Toothy gets impaled by her quills. Puffy begins to cry. Sniffles pulls off one of Flaky's quills and uses it to try and reach for the lock outside. Puffy's tears start to flood the locker and Robo Star, at the bottom of the locker, instantly drowns. This puts Sniffles under extreme pressure to unlock the door to escape looming death. Driven crazy under stress, Josh grabs the quill and resorts to killing Puffy, thus solving the problem. No longer able to hold his sneeze, Sickly lets out a sneeze so explosive that everyone in the locker splatters and the door flies off. Pierce looks inside his backpack, when the locker door splatters him into the wall. The bell rings and the students rush out to enjoy their summer break. As the lights in the hallway go off, Lumpy is still trapped inside the locker and calls for anyone to answer. Moral "The only way out is through!" Deaths #Toothy is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Robo Star drowns in Puffy's tears. #Puffy is stabbed to death. #Sniffles, Josh, Flaky, and Sickly are killed by the sneeze explosion. #Pierce is splattered into a wall by the locker door. Injuries #Sniffles, Toothy, Josh, and Robo Star are burned by Sniffles' laser device. Trivia *This episode reveals that Puffy may be claustrophobic (afraid of tight spaces). *This is the second time Josh's stress problems made him kill someone, after A Clothes Call where he killed Lifty and Shifty. *This is the second time Puffy kills Robo Star, after Bully Out. *Josh was painting ''The Persistence of Memory ''before being grabbed by Pierce. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes